barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing and Dance with Barney
Sing and Dance with Barney! Trivia * Linda wears the same clothes Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), ABC Animals, Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys, Colors Are Fun!, Blue is Frustrated, Everybody Do Your Share!, July is Camp Northland, Going for a Car Ride, Cinderella, The Yankee Doodle Mouse, Steve Gets the Sniffles, Sharing in the Fun, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Big Barnyard Show and Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from I Have My Family (episode). And a long hair. Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! # Barney Theme Song (Sharing is Caring!'s version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Sharing is Caring!) # Hi Jeff (Play for Exercise!) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # Reading Jeff invitations!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # Barney The More We Get Together (1999 version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from I Love to Sing with Barney! (1st), My Family and Me, I Love to Sing with Barney! (2nd) and An Adventure In Make-Believe) # Hi Hannah (My Family and Me!) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (Barney's Talent Show's version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! # Barney Theme Song (Sing and Dance with Barney's version) (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Derek and Tina comes to visit (Clip from On The Move (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places!, It's Time for Counting! and Sing and Dance with Barney!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (Sing and Dance with Barney!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Sing And Dance with Barney) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 45 Finally on October 2018 to March 2019 Original 1999 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # I Love to Sing with Barney CD Promo (1998) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 5 Version) # Sing and Dance with Barney Title Card (1998-99) Closing # Sing and Dance with Barney End Credits (1999) # Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister Trailer (1998) # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer (1998) # Barney in Outer Space Trailer (1998) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) C7ADDC32-3B59-4FF0-B9BA-8FEE4DDA0573.jpeg F6CDFE31-670C-424D-A70F-4D82FC9C29E5.png (Demo Version) Part 1 to 26 Finally in December 2016 to June 2017 Screener Release (1999) Opening #Lyrick Studios Screener Warning #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) for No Previews #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro #Sing and Dance with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 7129EF2B-7B83-49AE-9DB4-24A110DF38C4.jpeg F6CDFE31-670C-424D-A70F-4D82FC9C29E5.png (2000 Version) Part 1 to 44 Finally in March to April 2019 First Release (2000) Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * The Wiggles - Romp Bomp a Stomp from Wake Up Jeff! Trailer (2000) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer (2000) * Barney Buddies Club Promo (1999) * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) * Barney Home Video Intro (Season 5 Version) * Sing and Dance with Barney Title Card (1998-99) Closing * Sing and Dance with Barney End Credits (1998-99) * More Barney Songs Trailer (1999) * Barney's What a World We Share Trailer (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 1717A288-A044-4CB9-93F0-A589AE097AD2.png|Yes! (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 48 Coming Soon on November 2021 on YouTube!!! (2004 Version) Part 1 to 50 (DVD) Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 55 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! (2009 Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming Soon on January 22, 2022 on YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation